


Disappointed

by owl_of_fandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And a little fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Remus is the drama queen, he has his principles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_of_fandom/pseuds/owl_of_fandom
Summary: Sirius made a mistake. He did not mean to but Remus is disappointed now.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Disappointed

“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”

“No, but that’s not the point”, Remus exclaimed. 

Sirius frowned at him, probably wondering what the point was. 

“It adds up. Every damn time you do something like that, something stupid without thinking, it hurts.” Remus sighed. “Every time I ask myself if this is all just a game to you.” 

Sirius’ eyes grew wide. He reached out to take Remus’ hand but Remus pulled away. 

“You can’t mean that, Re. You know I love you.” 

“Oh do I? How can I ever be sure of anything you say or do when you always do such reckless things?!” He couldn’t keep the disgust out of his voice as he pointed at the box on the coffee table.

“Remus, for merlin’s sake, calm down. This isn’t so bad, please,” Sirius tried to soothe him but it didn’t work. To the contrary. 

“‘This isn’t so bad’ you say? Are you mad? Are you out of your mind?” Remus stood up and started pacing in front of the sofa. “This is a disaster” he mumbled again and again while running both his hands through his hair. 

“Remus, Re.” Sirius stood up, too, trying to capture his boyfriend. “Remus, please stop.” 

Sirius put his arms around Remus’ hunched shoulders and let him rest his face in the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry, Moons” Sirius whispered after a few moments of silence. “I know I upset you. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry, love.”

Remus sighed against Sirius’ neck before lifting his head again. 

“I know. But it’s just soo frustrating.” Remus let himself fall back into the cushions on the sofa. Sirius followed suit. As he now reached for Remus’ hand, Remus let him take it, interlacing their fingers. He gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Remus’ hand. He was still breathing heavily but Sirius knew the worst part was probably over now. 

“Better now?” Sirius asked after a few minutes. 

Remus exhaled audibly. 

“Yes, but you still have to fix this tomorrow.” He gestured at the box on the coffee table.

“Yeah, I will” Sirius chuckled softly. “And I’m sure, I won’t ever buy the wrong chocolate again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are immensely appreciated! ❤❤❤
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://owl-of-fandom.tumblr.com//). Feel free to drop by and say hi if you want to.


End file.
